Two Worlds
by RavenBelours
Summary: All Chloe had wanted to do was relax and fall asleep in her girlfriends arms. It hadn't even been 20 minutes before Beca's phone rang with the DJ's agent on the other line.


When Beca's phone buzzed on the couchtable and the display read 'Allison', Chloe sighed deeply and leaned back into the cushions, closing her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!"Beca's voice carried through to her before she heard her shifting and getting up. "Al, what's up? It's late, this better be important."

Her voice faded when she rounded the corner to the kitchen and Chloe ran her fingers through her red locks.

She could still hear Beca's voice in the kitchen but didn't understand what she was discussing with her agent. Not that she cared that much anyway.

These days Beca always had something important to discuss with Allison, may it be requests for appearances on talk shows, spinning at club openings or collaborating on a song with some big name from the music industry. Chloe had stopped keeping track of these things a long time ago.

She was happy that Beca's career had skyrocketed after graduation. Her boss at the record label had kept his promise of supporting her if she got him a decent demo, and Emily's 'Flashlight' had been more than decent. He had gotten her some very important contacts and now, three years later, Beca was a big name in the industry.

The downside though, was that she hardly had any free time at all- which, in conclusion meant she had hardly any time for Chloe.

They had been together since their win at the Worlds, when in the heat of the celebration (and the amount of alcohol drunk that night), they had ended up making out on their hotel's rooftop- all including confessing their feelings for each other under the stars like in a bad romance movie. In hindsight, and also from every other Bella's point of view, they had probably been in some kind of a relationship ever since Beca's freshman year, the way they acted around each other, but whatever, it took them until the World's win to realize it.

Chloe had been with Beca every step on the way to where she was now. She had been to red-carpet events and club openings. She had accompanied her backstage to TV appearances and award shows where she performed (and won). She also put up with the paparazzi and glamour press who were always out to spread new gossip and rumors, mostly about their love life.

While parts of it were a lot of fun, other parts were simply exhausting, especially since she had to balance the whole public appearances with her own, rather modest, job as a teacher for music and sports at a private school.

So when tonight, after grading papers for hours and planning out lessons, they had settled down on the couch to watch a re-run of "The Sing-Off", one of the few shows Beca enjoyed, all she had wanted to do was relax and fall asleep in her girlfriends arms. It hadn't even been 20 minutes before Beca's phone rang, though.

Massaging her temples against the headache she could feel creeping up, Chloe caught herself thinking how nice it would be if Beca wouldn't be this famous. As soon as the thought crossed her mind though, she felt guilty for it and her eyes flew open. She shook her head to rid herself from it and instead reached for her glass and took a sip of the wine they had poured.

She loved Beca and Beca loved music. Chloe loved music, too, Beca's especially. So really, Chloe did NOT want Beca to do anything else or wished her to be less successful. She was just exhausted and the lack of time they spent with each other lately was additionally draining.

Chloe had always been a touchy-feely person and while she was overall pretty happy most of the time, she also needed some calm once a while. Over the past years Beca had become that calm, kind of her re-charger. The person whose arms she curled up in when she needed to shut the rest of the world out. And right now her batteries were empty.

Sighing again, she let herself fall to the side and curled up on the couch, staring at the paused picture on the TV until her eyes fell close.

Beca eventually returned from the kitchen, "I'm so sorry, Chlo. Al wanted to know if I was up for another single with that raising singer, the young British girl."

Chloe, who had opened her eyes again, when she heard Beca re-enter the room only nodded slightly, not moving from her position.

Beca looked at her girlfriend for a moment and knew exactly what was wrong. It wasn't that she wasn't aware or didn't care how her busy schedule affected Chloe, she just couldn't do much about it. She could do something now, though so she sat down next to where Chloe's head rested on the couch.

"Come here." She patted her thighs and Chloe gave her a tired smiled before moving closer, resting her head now in Beca's lap.

"I'm gonna turn off my phone now and we'll have the rest of the evening to watch the 15th re-run of this episode and just cuddle, okay?"

She traced her hands through Chloe's hair, scraping her fingers against her scalp soothingly every now and then.

"Sounds good." Chloe hummed in agreement, reveling in the sweet touches. The phone gave one last sound and buzz and Beca bend forward slightly to put it down on the couchtable.

"I really am sorry that I'm always so busy, Chlo. You know that right?"

Chloe closed her eyes in defeat.

"I know", she sighed, "it's just... hard sometimes. Lonely."

Beca stopped her movements, her heart aching at the resignation in Chloe's words. She looked down at her girlfriend, whose features looked sad even half asleep. She knew Chloe well enough to know that there was more to it than she had said and Beca had a pretty good idea of what that might be.

"Hey", she gently pushed at Chloe's shoulders to get her to sit up. When she did and they locked eyes, she raised her hand to rest it against Chloe's cheek and caressed the soft skin.

"I love you, Chloe. I know I've been crazy busy these past weeks and I can't really promise it'll get better soon, but you know, I do love you and you're my priority. Okay? I'm sorry that I haven't been around, I'm sorry that there's always someone calling and interrupting the few moments we get with each other. But I love you, please don't ever think that I don't want things to be different."

A tear escaped Chloe's eyes and Beca brushed it away gently. Eventually a small smile appeared on her face tough.

"I love you, too.", Chloe replied, brushing a strand of hair back behind Beca's ear and letting her hand linger, "You don't have to apologize for doing what you love. I wouldn't ever keep you from making music."

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I haven't had enough time for you lately and for that I am sorry."

"You have time now though."

Beca smiled, "Yeah, I do."

They leaned in for a gentle kiss, before Chloe cuddled into Beca's side, her head resting in the crook of her neck, her nose nuzzled against Beca's warm skin. Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head, un-paused the TV and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder.

It wouldn't last forever, but for now it was enough. Chloe breathed in the familiar soothing smell of Beca's skin and closed her eyes, listening to Beca's breathing and the show in the background.

"You know, sometimes I still can't believe that this really is my life." Beca said eventually.

Chloe was almost asleep already and only replied with a mumbled "Why?"

She didn't see Beca smiling down at her, but felt the kiss that was placed on her hair.

"Because on the side there's this whole industry and all the people and everyone wants something from me and I have to watch my every word and move to not end up being torn apart by the glamour press. And on the other side there's still the Bellas and there's you. You're just as bubbly and funny and beautiful as the first day we met and everything is so easy around you."

Chloe smiled against Beca's neck.

"Like two worlds." She said.

"Huh?"

"Two worlds", she repeated, a little louder, "you're living in two worlds. But you've managed to fit into both of them perfectly."

"I do?"

As close to drifting off to sleep as Chloe was, she heard the uncertainty in Beca's question and wanted to assure her before she fell asleep.

"Yes you do." She said, only barely suppressing a yawn, "You're Bad Ass, grammy-winning DJ Mitchell, but you're also a World-champion acapella singer and my girlfriend. And you care. So yes, you do fit into both of those worlds perfectly."

Beca was quiet for a few moments and Chloe lost the fight against the welcoming darkness of sleep. The last thing she heard before finally drifting off was a whispered "What did I do to deserve you?"

Chloe had a lot of answers to that, but they would have to wait until the morning. Because right now, finally cuddled close to Beca, feeling her warmth and breathing in her scent, the only thing she wanted to do is sleep and forget about anything Beca and her- right here, right now, together.


End file.
